Up Against The Trees And Flowers
by Tears like Crystals
Summary: They sat underneath the dotted sky. He lay on her lap, and his childish instincts arose. He reached for the sky, as if he could touch it, as if it would suddenly fall down, and he would hold it up with his hand, like she held him up with her love.


Hi. I decided to stop writing Naruto fics for a bit, they're starting to well, fall apart. Eh heh heh… well, this is my first Kamichama Karin fic! So, help me out! Tell me if I stink! (Which I most likely will…just a heads up….)

Enjoy!

Title: Up Against The Trees And The Flowers

Type: One-shot.

Chapters: None. It's a frikkin' one-shot! LOL!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin! I wish I owned…the fifth book! LOL!

Summary: They sat underneath the dotted sky. He lay on her lap, and his childish instincts arose. He reached for the sky, as if he could touch it, as if it would suddenly fall down, and he would hold it up with his hand, like she held him up with her love.

---Division Blob---

The trees swayed gently along with the breeze. The velvet black sky was dotted with small, beautiful lights that shone like the lights in Karin's eyes. She gazed up at the sky, back against the large tree. Small bushes rustled by her, as Kazune walked out of one.

His questioning look watched her.

"Why are you here? We've been looking for you forever! We were worried, you know."

Karin blinked, out of her small trance. She glanced up at him and simply smiled.

"But I couldn't sleep, I left a note."

"Note?"

"Yeah, with Shi-chan."

"Oh…."

"Mm…" She continued to star gaze.

Kazune stared up at the sky, his eyes darting to Karin's happy face. He sat next to her.

Karin watched from the corner of her eye as Kazune sat down. They stared at the sky, in a trance. It was a beautiful clear night. The stars were sparkling brightly as they reflected into Kazune and Karin's eyes. They sat in silence for a while.

Karin got up abruptly, and began walking. Kazune followed suit, after sitting there idiotically watching her.

Karin ran through the large forest, Kazune following her.

---Division Blob---

Suddenly, a large expanse of field appeared. It was a large circle shape, surrounded by tall swaying trees that seemed as if they were in a painting, the colors light shades of green and tan standing out on the black, lit canvas. Small, pink flowers dotted the dark green grass, as the small petals swayed into the air, flowing around in an ethereal dance, flying in the moonlight. Karin gasped with awe as she stared into the night sky, pink petals dancing around her.

Kazune finally caught up with Karin, slightly amazed at the fact she could run so fast. He looked up, panting, and his breath caught in his throat. He stared at the sight before him. Karin laughed as she saw Kazune's amazed face. The small, simple silk nightdress Karin wore was flying around her slightly. The wind suddenly stopped, although the petals and trees did not. They continued their dance.

"Wow…." Kazune simply said.

Karin smiled at him and sat down. She patted the grass next to her. Kazune sat down. Kazune allowed fatigue to take him, and he slipped unconscious onto her lap. Karin simply glanced down. She shook him slightly, and he woke up. He attempted to get up, but Karin shook her head. He got comfortable on her lap, and watched the sky. Karin leaned back, her hands and arms propping her up. She allowed the wind to flow through her long blonde hair. She smiled against the wind. They sat underneath the dotted sky. He lay on her lap, and his childish instincts arose. He reached for the sky, as if he could touch it, as if it would suddenly fall down, and he would hold it up with his hand, like she held him up with her love. Suddenly, the millions of stars began to fall from the sky, as Karin clasped her hands to her chest, making a wish. She went back to leaning down on her hands and arms. She could feel his breath flying up her chin.

She kept her eyes closed, even though she felt Kazune get up. What she didn't expect is to feel his breath and warmth closing in on her. Her breath hitched. They were so close, and yet so far. Suddenly, Kazune had closed the small space between them, and the two were mixed in a storm of feelings, passion, love, awkwardness, and happiness. The two continued to sit underneath the sky. Their love propped them up against the sky, like the trees and the flowers.

----Division Blob----

That was the worst ending I've ever invented. I think. But don't you think it was a stupid ending? Well, I sort of liked it…. You had to have been paying attention to when I was describing the field of flowers in order to understand the ending. It was short, sorry! I'll try to make future stories and one-shots longer! I AM SO SORRY IT'S SO SHORRRTT!


End file.
